Last Christmas
by Duckiedemyx
Summary: A song fic of SetoXJoey. Sorry i suck at summaries.


'**Once bitten and twice shy,**

**I keep my distance but you still catch my eye,**

**Tell me baby, do you recognize me?**

**Well it's been a year it doesn't surprise me.'**

Joey walked out of the Salon with his boyfriend Duke Devlin of nine months. "Dude was your hair really worth all that money. I liked how it was at first." Joey said running his hand through his boyfriends new black hair. Duke took a hold of Joey's hand and brought it to his lips, giving it a light peck. "Well don't you think I look sexier now my sweet Joey?" Duke winked. Joey turned his head away trying to hide his very visible blush.

"That has nothing to do with your hair color." Joey glanced at Duke from the corner of his eyes, "I always like how you look." Joey blushed harder when Duke pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you Joey." Duke whispered into Joey's ear making him blush crimson. Duke pulled away to look into Joey's honey colored eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Before their lips could even meet Joey heard a familiar voice call out to him. Thinking that it was Tristan or Bakura he ignored them but they got more demanding and actually pulled him away from his boyfriend.

"What the hell is your problem you-" Joey's words caught in his throat as images of sleepless nights and images of him looking at his reflection in a mirror tired and red puffy eyes from crying. Joey couldn't form a proper sentence while he looked at the face of Seto Kaiba, Joey's ex-boyfriend. "Hey mutt, I thought it was you." Kaiba said with a smirk playing on his lips. Joey automatically snapped out of his trance and glared at the older male. "Stop calling me that, Set-," Joey stopped himself and cleared his throat, "Kaiba."

A flash of hurt made it's way onto Kaiba's features but it soon disappeared. "Well anyway mutt, what were you doing?" Kaiba said, his famous smirk finding it's way onto his lips once again. Joey turned his head away from Kaiba, "That's none of your business Kaiba." Joey paused, "But if you must know, I'm hanging out with my boyfriend." Joey said with a smile on his face.

The pain soon came back to Kaiba's face but just like last time it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "Oh really? Someone was willing enough to actually spend time with you without getting bored?" Kaiba responded, the smirk back on his face. What Kaiba didn't expect was for Joey to have such a look of hurt on his face from the remark. Duke finally got enough of this and stepped forward, "Yes, I do spend time with Joey without getting bored. I actually love being near Joey. Not like someone like you would understand that." Duke spat venomously.

Kaiba didn't even seem to notice that Duke had just told him off. All Kaiba could do was stare at Joey, who had hid his face behind his hair. "Joey, I-" Kaiba started only to be stopped by a raised hand. "Just don't." Joey looked at Kaiba darkly, hot tears running down his face. "Just stay away from me, you heartless jerk." With that Joey ran off toward the mall's exit. Duke spun around, ready to punch Kaiba right where he stood, but found no jerk where he was supposed to be.

Confused, Duke turned to where Joey had run off to, ready to go chase him, when he saw the figure of the man that was just before him already halfway to Joey. Duke sighed and went to go sit on the closest bench, "Well, I never really gained a special part in his heart."

'**Happy Christmas. I wrapped it up and sent it,**

**With a note saying I love you, I meant it.**

**Now I know what a fool I've been,**

**But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again.'**

Kaiba reached out for Joey and grabbed his hand, "Joey just listen to me." Kaiba asked, slightly panting from the run. Joey pulled with all his might to free his hand from Kaiba's hold but he wouldn't let go. "Let me go, Bastard. I hate you." Joey screamed in Kaiba's face. Kaiba's face contorted into the deepest kind of sorrow Joey had ever seen him look. "Don't-" Kaiba started before he was knocked down by Joey punching him. "You think you're in pain. Think of what you did to me. You broke my heart just when it was starting to finally heal." Joey looked down at the sorry state of Kaiba, with a bruising cheek and pain filled eyes. Joey was almost sympathetic until his thoughts told him that Kaiba deserved to feel pain. So what did Joey do? He turned around and ran, far away from the man who healed him, broke him, and is now trying to confuse him.

Joey kept running until he reached a small bakery. He leaned against the wall and slid all the way down until he touched the concrete below him. His head tilted back and he looked up at the now black sky. It was winter and he was all alone on Christmas Eve outside a bakery. His hands started to feel a little chilly so he placed them in his pockets, only to discover a small box was it there.

He pulled the box out and examined it. It was a blue box with a white ribbon tied to keep it closed. It had his name on it, the writing was from a computer so he didn't know who wrote it. Getting curious, he opened the box only to gasp as a single tear fell down his face. Inside was a topaz crystal that closely resembled his eyes on a single gold chain. He looked closer at the stone and saw that it had a blue shimmer around the rim of it, but that wasn't what made him cry.

Inside, below the stone was a single note. On it was one sentence: I love you, I mean it. Joey stared at the piece of paper until he heard footsteps approaching towards him. He looked up to see Kaiba looking down at him. Kaiba held out his hand, "Come on puppy, Let's go home." he smiled at Joey, not just a small smile to make people happy, but a sincere smile just for Joey.

Joey pushed Kaiba's hand away and slowly got up. Fearing that he was going to get punched, Kaiba shielded his face. Joey chuckled and grabbed Kaiba hands, moving them out of the way before he inched closer and landed a kiss on Kaiba's lips. Kaiba froze and looked at Joey, who's eyes had already fallen, before he too relaxed and pressed into the kiss. Kaiba's hands found there way to Joey's lower back as Joey's traveled up to the brunets hair, lacing his fingers in the silk locks.

Kaiba pulled Joey closer, unintentionally grinding their hips together. Joey's mouth opened from the gasp that flew from his mouth as Kaiba's tongue dived into the now open mouth. Joey pulled away from surprise but didn't go far. The farthest he got from Kaiba was a separation of their lips before Kaiba pulled them back together. Joey tried again to pull away from Kaiba but was soon too overwhelmed with the kiss he didn't even start to notice when he started to pull Kaiba toward him, trying to close as much space between them as he could.

Their tongues battled for dominance but like everything else, Kaiba had to win. Joey had almost got it until Kaiba had squeezed his rear making Joey's legs go weak and allowing Kaiba to win. Their lungs soon demanded air as they pulled away gasping for the air that they had lost throughout their battle. Once Joey's breathing was normal again he glanced over at Kaiba's face only to see it flushed.

Joey nuzzled his head into the crevice of Kaiba's neck, feeling safe and warm. Kaiba's strong arms wrapped around him as he breathed in the familiar scent. "Did you like the present?" Kaiba suddenly asked. Joey looked up at him and smiled softly, "I loved it." He leaned up to peck his lips with Kaiba's. Kaiba chuckled, "I knew you would."

'**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart,**

**But the very next day, you gave it away.**

**This year, to save me from tears,**

**I'll give it to someone special.'**

**Joey looked up at Kaiba, sitting at his desk, "Hey Seto." Joey asked. Kaiba turned slightly toward Joey showing that he was listening. Joey took a deep breath before continuing, "You know that girl," he paused as Kaiba fully looked at him, "from last year." This apparently struck a nerve with Kaiba as he looked down dejectedly. Joey walked over and sat on Kaiba's lap, "What happened with her?" Joey asked, worry clear in his voice.**

**Kaiba looked at Joey and smiled half heartedly, "She wasn't worth the time I could have spent with you." Joey felt his heart skip at this, "So you mean the girl that you broke up with 'perfect' me for, wasn't even worth the time and effort that I gave you. Why Seto, I thought you I was boring to be around." Joey said a little too harshly as pain filled the older man's eyes. **

**Joey looked at Seto with pity and grabbed his hands, "It's okay now. You have me back and that's all that matters." Joey smiled softly as Kaiba stared at him. Kaiba pulled Joey's head closer to his and gave Joey a simple kiss. It was so short but held so much meaning. Once he released Joey he looked him straight in the eyes, "I love you Joey Wheeler." Joey's eyes filled with tears as his arms wrapped around Kaiba's neck, "Don't forget that." Joey whispered into Seto's ear before he kissed him, just as the clock chimed that it was now a very Merry Christmas.**

**The End: Merry Christmas.**


End file.
